


Penitence

by Brit Hux-Tico (birchwoods01)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fluff and Smut, Gingerflower, Gingerose, Gingerrose - Freeform, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23189829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birchwoods01/pseuds/Brit%20Hux-Tico
Summary: Hux and Rose are both in the Resistance and they are in love. They get drunk one night after a celebration and have all the sex.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico
Comments: 34
Kudos: 65





	Penitence

**Author's Note:**

> I was drunk as well when I wrote this. It's meant to be pure crack and smut. Enjoy.
> 
> Thanks to [@HellyJellyBean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellyjellybean/pseuds/Hellyjellybean)for being my GORGEOUS Beta! 🌹 I LOVE YOU.
> 
>  **JULY 15, 2020 EDIT:** A NSFW piece of fanart has been added to the bottom for your viewing pleasure. You are forewarned.

“You’re my good boy, aren’t you?” 

Her voice was soft, sultry, but so demanding, so needy, so hungry. 

Hux loved her that way. He groaned quietly, beside himself, as she cuffed a fist down his cock, her tongue lapping delicately at the precum beading at the head. 

He was always so sensitive at first, he shuddered, hissing through gritted teeth. 

“I suppose I can be, for tonight,” he agreed wholeheartedly, his tone halfhearted. 

The truth was that Armitage Hux would do whatever Rose Tico asked of him. He was hers now, a slave to her love, bent to her will, regardless of how either of them felt about the matter. Sometimes he hated it, exactly how much control she held over him. But it was his penance for Starkiller, for Hosnian Prime, for Hays Minor, for everything. 

His penance was to be hers. 

He closed his eyes as her warm, soft mouth melded around his cock, taking him in, so soft, so hot, so wet. The tip of him bumped into the back of her throat and he jolted, groaning softly as she gagged around him, coughing and pulling away, before taking him whole again, swallowing him down. 

“ _Sweet stars_ , Rose…” he groaned, his head swimming, his body churning with pleasure. 

He wouldn’t be this pliant without the alcohol singing through his system. They’d been at a party, celebrating the fall of the First Order. He’d been in his feelings as well as in his cups, but she’d found him, nibbled on his ear, told him all the filthy things she wanted to do to him. 

Now they were alone. 

“FUCK!” he cried, as she deep-throated him, humming around his cock as if he were a delicious specimen, bobbing her sopping wet mouth over and over against him, her tongue stroking that thick vein on the underside, the one that felt soooooo gooooood… 

She worked him heavily, her fingers massaging his balls, soft and smooth, pliant, cupping them in her palm, as she swallowed him whole again and again, bobbing against him, uncaring that he thrust up into her. He planted a hand on her head to keep her still, fingers weaving into her hair, and he thrust violently into her face as he came, barking out a heady moan. Her teeth grazed against him as he spewed into her, causing him to bark with the pain the sensitive bite caused, though it increased his cum. 

She drooled over him, heavy droplets of cum and spittle drizzling onto his hip bone. She moaned softly, her eyes closed, and nibbled at the head of his now limp cock, half swallowing what she could manage. 

“General…,” she commended him with a wink, slowly squirming up his body, weaving her fingers into his hair. 

They kissed, and Hux felt fully aroused at the taste of his own cum on her mouth. She’d left sloppy traces of it there, so dirty, so filthy. 

“You fucking animal…,” he purred to her. 

Rose grinned a loopy, wine-fueled grin. 

“What’ll it be, sir?” she questioned him in a sultry voice, climbing over his body to perch on him. “Care to take my strap tonight?”

Armitage studied her with hooded eyes, panting still from the orgasm she’d given him. 

“You’re asking my permission? How kind.”

“Big or little?” she questioned him lovingly, stroking her hands down his chest, unable to keep herself from pinching at a nipple along the way. 

“You-... I… big.” he finally settled on, his cheeks flushing a full pink. 

Rose groaned with satisfaction, a small, soft sound, but enough to let him know she was pleased. 

She leaned over him, rummaging around the side of the bed, in the bag she’d brought, for her strap-on. She located it, fisted it in her palms and pulled it over, raising up on her knees to strap it into place. Hux watched her as she did so, his eyes hooded and dark with lust, with longing, with love, his hands caressing up her thighs as she tightened the straps and buckled them into place. 

“On your belly, General,” she ordered him, her eyes dancing with mirth and delight. 

Hux did not look away from her as he drew himself up and turned over, obeying her every whim, laying flat on his belly on the bed. He took one of the pillows into his arms and wrapped them around it, placing his chin upon it for comfort. 

“Do you want the lube from Canto Bight or Coruscant?” 

Both had differing properties: Coruscant’s lube had a slightly numbing effect that wore off near orgasm, increasing the overall effect, while Canto Bight’s lube had pleasant warming qualities that increased the overall feeling. 

“Surprise me,” Hux uttered dryly, his eyes rolling to the ceiling. 

Rose leaned down over him, taking an earlobe into her mouth, biting down hard as she rubbed her erect strap-on between his ass cheeks. 

“Tell me which one, General,” she murmured softly, her tone anything but soft. 

Hux groaned slightly, feeling his cock flex slightly against the mattress. That was quick. 

“Coruscant.” 

“Good boy,” Rose praised him, turning to give him a rewarding lick down his spine. He tensed and trembled beneath the action, his face burning up with a combination of lust, embarrassment, and alcohol. 

“Y-you’re so wasteful-,” Hux complained as Rose readied him with the lube. She squirted a more than generous amount against his anus, unable to help herself and bursting into laughter as it slid down his crack and began to pool on the sheets. 

“Oh, kriff… sorry, Armitage,” Rose crooned drunkenly, her voice light with laughter and warm spirit. 

Hux blushed fully, his face drawn up into a pinched scowl. 

“Don’t waste any of it, make sure you- nnnhh-...,”

He cut off as Rose began to poke within him with one finger, doing her best to spread the lube where it belonged. 

She began to thrust slightly, slowly, one bare palm planted against one of his ass cheeks to keep him still. Hux moaned softly as she plumbed deeper, curling her finger against his inner muscles. 

“More…” he demanded softly, his eyes fluttering closed against the pillow. He tensed as she added a second finger with a soft giggle, thrusting gently in and out within him. 

Rose’s fingers were like heaven: soft and small but so flexible and giving. Hux tensed and relaxed with every motion within him, totally trusting, entirely given up to her for the remainder of how long she wanted him. 

His cock began to harden again beneath him as she somehow worked a third finger inside. 

“Tell me how it feels, Armitage…,” Rose breathed against his ear, her ample breasts pressed into his back. “What am I doing to you?”

“It’s… it’s very…” he broke off, unused to talking about his own happiness or pleasure. 

“Tell me,” Rose ordered, curling three fingers within him, increasing the pressure in some pleasured gland within him, which caused Hux to bark out in a soft moan of pleasure. 

“Good…” he panted, drawing out the word with a moan, gritting his teeth as if it pained him to admit it. 

“I thought so,” Rose crooned with joy, taking the opportunity to squirt more lube onto her fingers before thrusting them fully within once more, picking up the pace. 

“Do you feel ready?” she questioned him, not in a seductive voice, but a genuine one, wanting to keep this safe above all. 

Hux took a moment to answer, not so much out of concern, but out of a desire to keep the feel of her curling grip within him going for just a few moments longer. 

“Rose…,” he murmured softly. 

“Yes, Armitage?” she replied sweetly, pushing her fingers as deep as he would take her, massaging the inside of him with hard presses of the pads of her fingers. 

He groaned appreciatively. 

“F-...,” he started, his voice catching as she stroked him in a particularly nice place. “Fu-... fuck me, Rose…”

Her head swam at his begging, her cunt throbbing in desire. She’d have her way with him once he’d had his, she promised herself, and climbed up above him, tapping him on the hips to order him onto his knees. 

He did so, panting with need, his head hanging in slight shame toward the pillow, as he positioned himself to be taken by her. 

“Armitage…” Rose whispered softly as she held her dildo in one hand, lining it up against his entrance, her free hand gripping his left ass cheek. 

“Yes?” he panted quietly, unwilling to look back at her. 

“I love you,” Rose assured him, then sank within him. 

Armitage tensed, his head tossing up and back, a low grunt of a groan releasing from within him. His cock squirted softly, a momentary blip of a reaction to his arousal building once more, and Rose grinned proudly at the reaction. 

“I want you to be my good boy,” she ordered him, sinking in as deep as the dildo would go, her abdomen against his ass. He was panting softly, and she loved it. “I want you to cum all over this bed… be messy.”

Hux groaned softly. She knew he hated mess. 

“What are you going to do?”

Hux waited a long moment for responding, and when he did, it was begrudging. “M-... make a mess…,”

“Good-,” Rose began, pulling out of him before ramming back in, hard and firm, causing him to tense with rigid desire, a soft, tiny whimper catching in his throat. “Boy!”

She rode him well. She always did, and it didn’t take long, just a few minutes of thrusting inside of him, the vibrator function swirling on her pink cock, hitting him in just the right, swollen, filth-hungry places. She hardly even needed to, but as he neared his climax, his throat swollen with need for her as he called out her name, helpless, soft, pliant and completely undone, just as she liked him, she cuffed his cock with violent squeezes of her palms, helping him get to where he needed to be. 

His inner muscles sucked on her pink cock greedily, and not for the first time Rose was left wishing she could feel it, could cum within him, fill him with milky seed, if not just to see him squirm and writhe with pleasure at the mere thought. Instead, she contented herself with milking him, her own orgasm very nearly peaking as he came with an enormous shout and a heavy shudder, his seed spilling over the mattress, hot and thick, splashing into her palm before dripping below, seeping into the sheets and mattress. 

She stayed inside him even after he was done, his chest sloped downward against the mattress as he panted, gasping for air, so skinny and scrawny, but not weak. Never weak. Not her Armitage. 

“I fucking love you…” Rose groaned against the small of his back, pressing kisses into the base of his spine. He groaned beneath her, limp from her hungry pleasure-giving, his face slack and relaxed, for the first time in a very long time. 

Rose slid out of him. He grunted and moaned sadly as she did so, fell against the mattress, and Rose unstrapped her dildo, tossing it to the side for the moment. She wasn’t done with him. 

“Roll over, General,” Rose ordered him, slapping him once against the ass. 

“No…” he retorted drily, his mouth open against the pillow. 

“I’m sorry…?” Rose grunted with vitriol, and slapped his ass again, hard enough to leave a red mark. “Roll OVER. Now.”

He did as she requested, slowly, reluctantly, until he lay on his back beneath her, glaring up at her. 

“What can you possibly want now, woman? I’m sated… I cannot do more.”

Rose gave him a serious look, one eyebrow cocked. 

“Sit still.”

She crawled up his body, hooking her thighs over his shoulders. As Hux realized her intent, his gaze morphed quickly from exhausted to excited, and he licked his lips slightly in anticipation. 

“You’re so fucking dirty, Hux,” she chastised him. 

He groaned appreciatively. 

“If that means I get to eat this valuable pussy you are presenting to me, I do not give a fuck.”

“Such-,” Rose gasped out as she knelt over his face, her pussy hovering over his lips. He tried to lean up and press into her, ever so eager, but she remained just out of touch. 

“Such a filthy- oh!” 

He’d successfully gotten his tongue up within her, laving slowly at her soaked folds. 

“Filthy-... filthy boy, _fuuuuuck-_ ,”

Rose sank onto his face with a heavy groan, her head rolling back onto her shoulders as he pressed his hands to her breasts and moaned into her hot cunt, his tongue and teeth and lips devouring her whole. 

She began to rock on his face, her clit grinding into his nose, a high, singing sort of groan beginning to leave her body, his hands massaging her breasts until they too tensed with pleasure, her nipples erect and rolling beneath his palms. 

“H-h.. Huuuuuux…,” Rose groaned appreciatively, his tongue buried within her as she ground into his face. 

She knew he couldn’t breathe. She knew he loved it that way. He would tap out if he needed to. 

A long, low growl vibrated against her pussy and Rose came, a small little rippling orgasm through her muscles. It was nothing compared to the next, knowing as it built, as his teeth grazed her clit, as his tongue probed within her, as he sucked all her juices, the sounds so sinful and sexually pleasing, Rose began to climb her pinnacle. 

“More-... more, yes… FUCK Hux…” she begged him, now rocking her clit against his stupid, pointed nose, the only thing it was useful for, while he plumbed her depths and gasped for breath, needy, hungry, panting, his head dizzy. 

“HUX!” she screamed his name as she came, clamping her thighs around his face, her hands tearing through his hair, and he barked into her cunt, moaning with pleasure as she used him to get off, crushed him there between her thighs, threatening to kill him with lack of breath. 

She fell off of him, limp and sated, her fluids seeping down his chin. He shoved her away, sitting up rapidly, and fell over her, pulling her limp body in against him. 

He stroked his jaw up and down her neck, spreading her mess there, then licked his way back through it, mumbled something about how hungry she made him. 

“Lick me clean…,” Rose demanded softly, and Hux made an obedient, loving whine of a sound. The next thing she knew his tongue was within her again, lapping away her fluids, cleaning her out. 

She came again, a little earth-shattering orgasm as he did so, her legs squirming, fists clenching the sheets as he slurped her up, loud and unashamed. 

“You fucking filthy-... filthy boy…,” she chastised him. 

He lapped his way up her tummy, kissing and worshiping her with his lips, his teeth. 

She groaned as he bit onto one of her nipples, her hands finding his ginger hair again, digging deep into the strands and pulling, grasping him to pull him away from her body. 

Their eyes met.

“Tell me you love me,” Rose demanded, voice soft. 

Hux smirked at her.

“I love you.” 

He made it sound so easy, so simple, so pure. 

Rose ached for him. 

“Kiss me?”

He kissed her. Rose pressed herself into his arms, wrapped her own around his neck, trying her very best to be absorbed into him, as if they could become one person, one being. 

They lay there a long time after, breathing one another in, Rose stroking through his hair, his cheek on her bare chest, their limbs intertwined, cum everywhere. Neither of them cared. Until…

“Where are we?” Hux asked after a moment, looking around, not recognizing the room they were in. 

Rose frowned, lifting her head and examining the contents of the room. 

“I dunno… go to sleep.”

Hux grinned softly, still slightly inebriated, and turned his head toward her, flashing her a remarkably cheesy grin. 

“This-... is our bed, right?”

Rose sighed heavily, prodding a finger against his lips. 

“Yes, Hux,” she insisted, then gave him a kiss to let him know she hadn’t meant to be harsh. 

“Go to sleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ardentlyloveyou)! I swear I don't bite! 
> 
> Comment if you loved it, sweetlings. Comments feed authors and help us survive! We need them to keep writing!


End file.
